


☃【磊坤】暗恋

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【磊坤】暗恋

by：银鱼罐头

蔡徐坤留了长发，原本零零碎碎落在眉尖之上的发尾，被一根绀青的细绳捆扎起来高高束在了脑后，原本瑰丽的五官与饱满额头尽数暴露，就更替他添了些许凌冽味道，连带着行事也变得比往常雷厉寡言，教身边一众朋友都很有些惊异。

［为什么突然换风格了？］

蔡徐坤已经面临了许多次的追问与不解，他倒也不是不愿意解释，只不过这件事，的确没有办法解释。

［酷。］

蔡徐坤也就只得扔下这么个字，便不愿意开口再谈了，渐渐的也没人上赶着去讨没趣，倒是蔡徐坤又把周围人私聊了个遍，让以前叫坤坤都得改口叫坤哥，把一票朋友整得开始摸不着头脑。

［你说这样有用吗？］

董岩磊一身黑色长风衣踏着厚底高帮运动鞋，进门时还是浑身裹着风的冷厉模样，待到往尤长靖跟前一坐，从头发丝到脚底板都软了下来，面上一副思虑过重的忐忑神情，连右腿也不自觉频率极快地抖了起来。

［不这样，你还能哪样啊？］

尤长靖不急不缓把桌面上的饮料杯推了过去。

［你俩一个赛一个的直男，非要比谁更能挺？］

董岩磊沉默了，指尖在冰凉的玻璃杯上叮叮当当不住敲打，抬眼看着尤长靖掏出手机拨出了个号码，即便包间里的空调温度开得很低，他也禁不得额前有些开始冒汗，一边往下咽着口水，一边聚精会神竖起了耳朵。

［喂，坤坤，董岩磊来我们这了。］

［本来要陪他玩的，我今天下午有事，你替我一下啊，快过来，位置发给你了。］

尤长靖的声音中带着些方言特有的婉转腔调，语气平稳又不容置喙，还没等到那头出声，尤长靖就干干脆脆地把电话挂了，董岩磊急了，眉头一皱就要拍案起身。

［你怎么…］

［干什么。］

尤长靖先他一步扬手往桌上一拍。

［要给台阶，不能让他有拒绝的机会，懂不懂啊，坐下。］

董岩磊挺大的个子在半路就缩了回去，重新摸起那杯外壁已经沾了些水雾的饮料。他其实不怎么喜欢喝这种有些甜腻的高含糖量的东西，可蔡徐坤喜欢，不仅如此他还有点嗜甜，让董岩磊一度为恋爱后的饮食和谐问题而烦恼，虽然目前他离恋爱还有十万八千里远。

在他第一次为暗恋的忧愁去向尤长靖吐苦水时，尤长靖摆出一脸难以置信的浮夸表情冲他猛吸凉气，扬言要凿开他脑袋看看里面是不是贴了一层绝缘胶带。

［全世界都知道蔡徐坤喜欢你了。］

董岩磊哪里能信，和蔡徐坤的交流仍停留在［吃不吃］［好不好］［晚安了］，两人见面依旧是你看我我不看你，你不看我我就猛瞧的幼稚情节，差点把尤长靖的脑浆子气得沸腾了。

有次休息间隙大家都玩得很嗨，蔡徐坤从层层人群中抢到了最后一个纸杯蛋糕，躲过范丞丞尤长靖的阻截一路跑到董岩磊跟前冲他举起勺子，含满笑意的弯弯眼睛在铂金色卷曲刘海下不住发光，仰着头活泼得像只叼着鱼的猫。

［磊子，吃不吃？］

尤长靖站在大老远兴奋地给了身旁的林彦俊一掌。

［我不吃甜的。］

董岩磊看着那只绿油油的纸杯蛋糕，眉头微皱摇了摇脑袋。

从此蔡徐坤再也没来主动找董岩磊搭过话，董岩磊按捺不住跑去问尤长靖这人是不是讨厌他了，差点被尤长靖将头拧下来。

［你活该，你再敢来烦我。］

从他们分别起已经一整个季度过去了，大老远从秀场赶回来的董岩磊又一次找上了尤长靖。

［你跟他天天待一起，当帮我最后一次，明天我就得走，不成我再也不出现了。］

董岩磊一连串的信誓旦旦终于让尤长靖有所软化，其实他也明白蔡徐坤依旧是关注董岩磊的，两人待在一块仿佛天生就有种明朗的气场，蔡徐坤无论刚刚笑得有多么傻气放肆，只要董岩磊走开了，他就一秒钟恢复往常的正经模样，谁靠近都是亲切却又疏离的。当然，这几个月来他也好久没有那样笑过了。

［长靖，磊子。］

蔡徐坤进门时的气场跟董岩磊刚来时如出一辙，连服装也是相称的一身灰黑，他也没刻意去看董岩磊，只是在叫到名字时礼貌性地与他对视一眼，笑着点点头，而后自发坐到了尤长靖那一侧，接过递来的饮料低头吸着。

倒是董岩磊，已经愣住了。

蔡徐坤纯黑的头发被整整齐齐梳了上去扎成马尾，最表面一层还编了几条细细脏辫，配上他极白的皮肤和化得有些凌厉的眉眼，与董岩磊想象中热络活泼的可爱模样实在是大相径庭了。

［坤坤。］

收到蔡徐坤警示性的一瞥，尤长靖赶忙改口。

［坤哥，我就先走了，你带磊子好好玩。］

董岩磊佯装镇定实则已经紧张到不自觉吞下了大半杯甜腻的饮料，蔡徐坤不置可否地冲尤长靖摆摆手，将杯子里剩下的冰镇饮料一口气喝光了。

［咳！］

蔡徐坤呛了一声，白皙的脸一下子憋得通红起来，倒也不怪他喝得急，来的路上出租车堵在了红绿灯底下，他就干脆揣着手下了车一路小跑过来，口干舌燥站在门口急喘着平复了好长一会，待到呼吸和面色都恢复得差不多了，这才气定神闲推门进来。

［没事吧，你慢点，又不抢你的。］

［…没事。］

蔡徐坤本就发红的面色此刻更红了，原本冰寒的神情隐约间出现一丝尴尬的裂缝，抬头瞥向董岩磊的那一眼里，嗔怪中竟然还带了点恼怒。董岩磊自然是品不出来的，他正跃跃欲试着想要找些话题来打开局面。

［你怎么留长发了？］

蔡徐坤闻言一怔，这次直接将坏心情写在了脸上，董岩磊看着他的神情也愣了，两人之间的聊天还没开始就已经结束。

他是真的讨厌自己了，从什么时候开始的呢。

董岩磊心里已经敲起了震天响的连环退堂鼓，若不是找不到正当理由，他可能就起身离席再也不要回头了。两人盯着面前的玻璃杯子沉默了好半晌，就在董岩磊打算认真分析一下直接告白的后果时，蔡徐坤边起身边开口了。

［不是要去玩么，走吧。］

董岩磊将手里的玻杯一推站起身来，紧跟着蔡徐坤的步伐朝店外走去，他垂眼看看跟前一晃一晃的黑色马尾，忽然很有些想要伸手摸摸它的欲望。

［想去哪玩？］

蔡徐坤忽然停住了脚步回头发问，注意力整个集中在他头发上的董岩磊猝不及防撞了上去。接近一米九的模特身高可不是开玩笑的，蔡徐坤高挺的鼻梁首当其冲遭了殃，接着便整个人失去重心向后趔趄而去。

［小心啊！］

董岩磊整颗心都悬起来，手臂一捞就把蔡徐坤的后背扣住了，顺势又侧过身子贴近了些将人硬生生拽了回来。蔡徐坤惊魂未定地挂在董岩磊臂弯里喘着气，好半天才睁大眼睛偏过头来瞧他。

［…你怎么又长高了？］

董岩磊低头盯着他那双在印象中动不动就会泛红的兔子眼睛，此刻正有些呆愣慌张地瞧向自己，一动一动的睫毛搔得他心尖有些发痒。董岩磊松开蔡徐坤有些无措地挠了挠脑袋，伸手把脚上踩着的厚底运动鞋指给他看。

［……。］

蔡徐坤梗住了，低着头沐浴在董岩磊忐忑不安的目光之中，过了好半天，蔡徐坤忽然抬脚给了他小腿一下，踹得不轻不重又干脆利落。

［你还穿增高，你来见我居然穿增高。］

蔡徐坤越讲越气的样子，佯作愤怒的模样又踹了他一脚，虽然蔡徐坤依旧是低着头在动作的，可董岩磊知道，他的目光此刻一定柔和得像团暖橘色阳光，就跟以前他隔着大半个房间看向自己时一样。

董岩磊忽然笑了，极其自然地伸手在蔡徐坤头顶拍了拍，又拍了拍。

［我错了，以后都不穿了。］

董岩磊的声音很清亮，在有些凉意的天气里又带了点沙哑，可这一句话却压得极低极低，绵绵软软就仿佛是在耳畔轻喃。蔡徐坤抬手捂住自己有些发红的耳尖，顺带也微微扬起下巴抬头看向董岩磊，眼睛仍在发光，那点亮堂颜色摇摇晃晃的像是烛火闪烁。

［走吧，我们去玩。］

董岩磊此时的心情很好，因为蔡徐坤的模样哪怕与自己印象中已经完全不同，可他依旧是没变的，依旧会冲自己笑得单纯又真切，董岩磊很满意，只要蔡徐坤没有讨厌他他就已经知足了。

冬日的太阳落得比任何时候都要早，眼见天已经有些暗了，两人才终于慢慢腾腾走到了繁华嘈杂的中心广场，汽车鸣着笛穿梭往来，四周高楼已经有三两霓虹点燃，五彩的光打在蔡徐坤脸上，给原本白皙冷冽的面庞镀上一层昏黄暖意，漂亮又虚幻。

［饿了吗？］

董岩磊绞尽脑汁也只能想出这么个问题。

［我想吃冰淇淋。］

蔡徐坤像是早有目的般已经将目光锁定在不远处的移动冰淇淋工坊，招牌上挂的是颗可爱的粉红色草莓，一圈LED灯缓慢变换着颜色在吸引客人，显然他们的生意在冬天是不算好的，可冰淇淋这种东西天生就浪漫，任何时候都会有人心向往之。

董岩磊抿了抿唇，高糖高热的食物向来是他最畏惧的东西，况且还在这种里里外外要裹三层的寒冷天气。董岩磊偏头看了看目不转睛的蔡徐坤，四周的灯光都仿佛在他眸中被收拢汇聚，熠熠的闪着光，唇色看起来有些淡，估计也是在路上被冻着了。

［不行，对胃不好。］

拒绝的意味已经表明，若是放在往常，蔡徐坤一定就撇撇嘴做出副不高兴的样子拉着他走人了，可今天不同，蔡徐坤忽然就转过头，语气认认真真地朝董岩磊开口。

［我想吃，可以吗？］

董岩磊的呼吸在刹那间停了一拍，他就算是再迟钝，也意识到他们之间有什么东西变得不一样了，董岩磊仔仔细细将蔡徐坤眼中的讯息一点点接收过来，喉结微动张口说道。

［只能吃半个。］

［那剩下的一半怎么办？］

蔡徐坤弯起嘴角笑了，不等他回答就转身穿过人流小跑着奔向了冰淇淋车，马尾随着他蹦跳的身影在灯光里不住晃动。

董岩磊站在原地望着那个裹得厚实的活泼背影，忽然就想起了自己之前接受的一个采访。

［你有什么想尝试的造型吗？］

［挺多的，最想尝试的还是长发吧，哈哈，不过不可能了。］

［为什么想尝试这个？］

［能驾驭长发的男人都是气质出众的，一定好酷吧，我很羡慕，也很喜欢。］

董岩磊将发凉的双手揣进风衣兜里，抬腿朝着一个人站在窗口前的蔡徐坤大步走去，蔡徐坤也刚好捏着一支粉红色盖了糖霜和糖豆的冰淇淋转过身来，目光一瞬间就透过人群寻找到了正在不远处的董岩磊。

蔡徐坤就像很久之前拿着纸杯蛋糕一样朝董岩磊跑来，站在他跟前目光灼灼地抬起头看他，只是这次是董岩磊先开口的。

［你留长发其实一点都不酷。］

握着冰淇淋的蔡徐坤愣住了，神情也从原本的兴奋逐渐变得空白起来。

［你干嘛要酷呢，明明一直都很可爱。］

董岩磊忽然将他手里的冰淇淋一把夺过来了，凑到嘴边就咬了一大口下去。

［你这另一半，留给我吧。］

END.


End file.
